That's Why I Love You
This will be a series of One-Shots about the ship Marshall x Everest. Romantic One-Shots (Just to be clear xD) Summary "There's a reason why I haven't got rid of this." Marshall said, placing a paw on the collar he was wearing. Everest stood frost for a second, knowing that this collar was the one she gave to him. "And what's the reason?" She slowly realized that he was getting close to her, inch by inch, very close to her. Before she could react, he grabbed her by her paw, looked at her eyes and and said: "Because I love you." "Moments like this one are the reason why I love Marshall, moments that we will never forget, because it's what made us fall in love in the first place, when i recall them at night, I can only think about him and say... "That's Why I Love You." Characters * Marshall * Everest * Original PAW Patrol Characters Story Chapter One: Smile Even if he was a little distracted pup, he knows exactly what to do to make her smile. Actually, there are a lot of things that makes Everest smile, especially when it comes to Marshall. Sometimes, he gives her favorite flowers; take her to the roof of the tower for a nice dinner under the light of the moon, or just when he surprises her with a hug from behind that always ends in a kiss, sometimes even a little more. But this night was different, it had to be EXTRA-special. Why? Because, please; it was their first anniversary. It was all planned already; he just had to pick Everest from the mountain so they could go to the perfect place he found a few days ago. - "You look very excited, Marshall." Everest grinned, trying to guess where they were going. "Where are you taking me tonight?" - "You'll see when we arrive." After 10 minutes driving through the snowy forest, she finally could see what it was. It was a little lake surrounded by trees, all covered with snow, with a small bridge in the middle of it. The moon and the stars shined bright, illuminating the landscape and reflecting in the water. Everest was shocked with the amazing view. "Wow" she said, looking at the sky. - "Do you like it?" - "Yes, it's wonderful." - "And we are just starting." They walked by the bridge to stop right in the edge. Before she could say something, Marshall had already held her by her paw, which made her heart beat a little fast. He started. - "Everest, every time I see you my heart beats fast, my chest gets warmer and my eyes can't help but get stunned by your beauty. Since the first time we met, the missions with the team, when you said yes when I asked you if you want to go on a date with me and when we became boyfriend and girlfriend; you were the most important thing in my life. I still don't know how you accepted me as your mate, since I'm the clumsiest pup in the world. I don't think I deserve you, but just I want you to know that... Everest..." At this point, his eyes were wet on tears, so as hers. - "Yes Marshall?" - "I just-... want you to know that..." He was already crying. But he finished. - "I love you." Just before he could react, she landed her lips on Marshall's and stayed like this for a long time. When they broke the kiss, she continued. - "I can't think my life without you; you're not clumsy at all, you are the most careful, smart and kind guy and the one with whom I want to spend the rest of the time we have in this world. I love you." They went into an embrace, both crying in each other's shoulder. They broke the hug just to see to each other face to face, with the moon light between them, as she gave him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen before. - "I love when you do that." He grinned. - "What?" - "Smile." ''Chapter Two: Stars "Have you ever seen the stars?" Everest said looking at the sky. "What do you mean?" said a confused Marshall. "You know. Stars are really beautiful. All those little eyes, shining above us, illuminating a dark night and the moon..." she continued, slowly turning her head to him, who was now staring at the moon. She couldn't help but blush. Ryder had invited Everest and Jake to join him and the other pups to a camping trip in the outsides of Adventure Bay, like a well-deserved break after a really busy week in town. The pups had already their tents set up and the fire was warming the night with its bright. The perfect look of the sky above and the great view of the landscape were perfect for some pups to reach certain objectives. If beautiful night under the stars, looking at a wonderful landscape wasn't enough to be perfect, Everest had the boy she likes right next to her. Of course that made her be nervous; it was a perfect, romantic scene just for them in a quiet night far from the city. It was time to make a move? "Yeah, stars are awesome." Marshall said still looking up through the skies. "I know, even kind of... romantic." Everest muttered a little nervous, with her face flushed. "Ehmm, romantic?" He let out a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He commented; Everest only nodded. They went back to look at the sky, when she felt Marshall taking a step closer, making her... Panic. "W-Wait here, please. I'll be right back." Everest said moving backwards in direction to the tents. "Don't move ok?" She grinned shyly. "Hehe, sure; I'll be waiting." Marshall grinned back, tilting his head to a side making him look just cute. "Too cute, he's too cute!" She thought as she ran to the tents. ***** - "So, Skye. I-I wanted to tell you something." Chase started, with his face completely red. - Skye smiled, already knowing what he was trying to say. "What is it, Chase?" - "I just wanted to tell you that I...I-" He was getting even more nervous, even gulped a couple of times, but he was about to say it. Skye was waiting him to say those words, when... - "Psss, Skye!" - "Uh? Everest?" Skye raises her head to see Everest behind a tree close to them. - "Can we talk for a second?" Everest called her. Skye looked at Chase, then again to Everest. "Can we talk about it later?!" - "It's an emergency!" She exclaimed, with pleading eyes. Skye huffed. "Keep that in mind, I'll be right back." She told Chase, leaving the poor German shepherd with a puzzled look. "Uh, ok..." Skye rushed over the husky a bit annoyed. "What's the big deal?! We were in the middle of something!" She slightly growled. "You better have a good reason for-" - "I've just leaved Marshall waiting for me in that hill over there, and I don't know what to do!" Everest said desperately, pointing to Marshall's silhouette in the hill. - "You what?!" Skye said in total shock. "You know what you have to do; tell him!" - "That's the problem! I can't do it!" Everest whined, dropping her head and looking to the ground. - "Don't be silly. Of course you can!" Skye insisted. - "But what if he doesn't-?" - "Everest! Believe me; Marshall's been crazy for you even before you told me about your crush on him." Skye continued, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Look, whatever is going to happen, will happen now. Just go for it." She finished with a comforting smile. Everest thought for a moment. - "You're right." She concluded. "I'm going there and I'm gong to tell him all I've alwa-" - "Yeah, yeah, great." Skye interrupted her as she turned her head to see if certain pup was still waiting for her. "Now, if you excuse me, MY crush is waiting for me over there! Good luck!" Skye said as she ran again to Chase's tent. - "Yeah... good luck." Still a little disquiet but more decided, Everest walked to the little hill where was supposed to be Marshall . - "Marshall." she called, sitting in the edge like before, but get no answer. - "Marshall, are you there?" she looked around her but Marshall was out of view, until... - "Everest!" Marshall shouted from behind, trying to surprise her, but... - "Aaahhh!" Everest screamed taking a step back. This made her loose balance and stumble in the edge of the hill. Marshall held her paw, but she pulled him too hard and made both fell down the hill, rolling, hitting the grass over and over again before end right next to a couple of trees in the end. Marshall was on the bottom, Everest was on the top of him. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes: other big blue eyes staring deeply into her. Even if she felt dizzy at first, Everest could realize in what kind of situation she was. Stunned and blushing a little, both stared at each other for a quick moment, but for them was like an eternity. That was until she felt his paw on her back. At first it felt like he was trying to get her off, but then he placed another paw and wrapped her in his arms**. That's when she knew it. It was time. She slowly closed her eyes, placed her pas on his chest and pressed her lips against him, trying to deeply kiss the nervous Dalmatian. Marshall's eyes widened in shock, but after seeing her again, this feeling slowly turned into pleasure, making him close his eyes and press forward, just like her. After a while, she slowly broke the connection and both continued to look at each other's eyes. - "I have to confess ... I've been waiting for this to happen the entire night..." she confessed, with pink cheeks. - "Oh, really?" Marshall grinned. - "Y-Yeah...its-" she tried to continue, but was interrupted by another soft, yet passionate kiss. He smiled. - "Me too." ''More coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Fanfics Category:Fanon